An epidemiologic survey of oral health in adults was implemented during FY-85. Dental exams were conducted on a cross-sectional sample, stratified by region and age, of approximately 20,000 employed adults 18 years of age and older and non-institutionalized seniors 65 years of age and over who attent multi-purpose senior centers. Exams were completed in March 1986, and processing of data was completed in August. Analysis of the prevalence of tooth loss, coronal caries, root surface caries and peridontal destruction is being assessed.